One Shot Sigue la Línea Roja
by gixds20
Summary: one shot de drama y un poco de NaruxSaku . Basada en una historia "medianamente real" xD


**Hola, aqui traigo mi segundo one-shot. Es una pequeña historia más ligada a mi género favorito, el drama :D. No es romance, pero hay ligeros matices de NaruxSaku. Ya sé que no es muy bueno, espero disfruten de igual manera :D**

**Disclaimes: los personajes de Naruto y pertenecen a su autor, este es un trabajo de gixds20.**

* * *

SIGUE LA LINEA ROJA

_(follow the Red Path)_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Tap Tap Tap Tap** – se dejaba escuchar dentro de la recepción de aquel hospital, mientras segundos más tarde, la vista de dos zapatos que entraban feroces coincidía con dicho sonido.

La puerta automática aún no se abría por completo cuando la dueña de los zapatos le había traspasado ya. Ataviada con ropas de civil, una chica de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes, y semblante angustiado, buscaba con desesperación algún alma dentro de aquel lugar

Rondaba la media noche, y a pesar de que las luces se encontraban encendidas en la recepción no había nadie, ni empleados, ni pacientes. Vio de pronto una sombra moverse por entre los pasillos, y sin dudar siquiera le siguió. Era la enfermera de guardia.

- ¡Disculpe!- llamó casi a gritos, sin importarle el hecho de que pudiese molestar a los demás pacientes- ¡Por favor!  
- Guarde silencio- reprendió la mujer de vestiduras blancas con un dedo sobre la boca- ¿No ve la hora que es?  
- ¡Por favor!- repitió la joven ignorando su advertencia- por favor, la habitación de Naruto Uzumaki…

La enfermera le observó un momento, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza. Acto que a Sakura molestó.

-¿Es familiar?  
- No, pero tengo que verle

La mujer bajó su mirada hacia el itinerario que portaba en las manos, rebuscó un momento con el dedo sobre la hoja, pasó al siguiente itinerario, y volvió a buscar. La calma de la enfermera desquiciaba a Sakura, deseaba con toda su alma robar aquel pedazo de papel y buscar por si misma pero…

- No aparece en la lista…- dijo de pronto.

Sakura casi desfallece ¿Se habría equivocado de hospital? No, Kakashi le había dado esa dirección, no podía haber errado, no…

- Pero ha llegado un joven esta tarde…- completó la mujer- se encuentra aún en el área de urgencias, puede que sea a quien está buscando.

"_Gracias_"… eso hubiera sido lo correcto, la palabra que Sakura debió haber mencionado; pero ella estando ya de camino hacia la mencionada área, la enfermera no hubiese podido escucharla.

Y es que no tenía tiempo de entablar conversaciones, el hecho de que el rubio aún estuviese en el área de urgencias no era buena señal, mucho menos para aquella joven desesperada.

"_Área de Urgencias_…" se repetía Sakura… _"¿Dónde diablos está el Área de Urgencias?_"

Llegó a un cruce de pasillos y detuvo el paso al percatarse de un mapa del edificio sobre la pared. Se acercó al plano en cuestión, buscando con la vista su objetivo.

"Usted está aquí", señalaba un punto Azul en la esquina superior derecha… "Área de Urgencias" anunciaba otro punto en el extremo contrario…

"_Demonios_" pensó Sakura, debía darse prisa ¿Cómo llegaría hasta el otro extremo en poco tiempo? Tardaría años entre el laberinto de pasillos. Luego su mirada se percató de algo que había pasado por alto: un pequeño recuadro en la esquina inferior.

-Acotaciones: …- leyó Sakura en voz baja- … Siga la línea verde para llegar al Área de Pediatría, la línea Amarilla para el Área de Oncología…. Siga la línea roja para llegar al Área de Urgencias…

Eso era, debía seguir la línea roja. Sin reparos posó su vista en el piso, buscando a la susodicha. Poco tardó en situarla a 20 pasos de su ubicación actual. No pensó siquiera, su cuerpo se movió de manera automática hacia aquella dirección.

Su ritmo era apresurado, los nervios la invadían a cada zancada y no habían parado desde que su antiguo sensei le hiciera llegar la noticia.

Había sido solo una nota, un pedazo de papel escrito a mano, con tinta, sin prestar atención a la ortografía. Le había sido entregada por un muchacho que desconocía, pero que se excusaba diciendo que Kakashi le había pagado por hacerlo. Si no fuese por la inconfundible letra de Hatake, Sakura habría pensado que aquello se trataba de una broma pesada.

- Naruto…- escapó de sus labios en forma sigilosa e involuntaria, al igual que lo hacía una lágrima.

Estaba preocupada, no podía negarlo, pero más que eso, enfrentaba el arrepentimiento, la culpa.

No era Naruto el que debiera estar en aquel hospital, era ella. Era ella la que debía haber partido la mañana del día anterior hacia una misión, pero un repentino resfriado la había imposibilitado.

El rubio se había ofrecido a reemplazarla, y un día después caía mal herido por un arma que le había atravesado el pecho al intentar proteger a otro compañero. Por lo tanto, no era Naruto el que debiera estar al borde de la muerte, era ella…

Y es que el joven se estaba muriendo, eso era lo que le había dicho Kakashi en su nota, y era por eso que el remordimiento le atacaba ahora, se culpaba… debió haber sido ella, debió haber marchado a la misión aunque tuviese temperatura, debió haber sido ella la que recibiera el ataque aunque eso le hubiese significado la muerte…

¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Qué pasaba si él moría? … aquel pensamiento le petrificaba. No podía morir, no ahora… no antes de que ella se disculpara por… por tantas cosas: por haberle dejado marchar, por haberle permitido reemplazarla, por haberse enfermado en un día tan crucial y por… por haberle llamado idiota la mañana de aquel día en que partió…

-¡Dios, no!- exclamó para si, mientras su rostro se descomponía en tristeza ante la presencia de más lágrimas resbalando por su piel.

Dolía más la idea de la muerte ajena a la propia, dolía más ver morir a alguien querido, que ver su propia vida perdida.

Giró varias veces por los pasillos, mientras su vista se enfocaba por no perder rastro de la línea roja que parecía interminable. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba ya recorriendo el lugar, si tan solo se hubiese acordado de cargar el reloj antes de salir de casa…

Se sentía impotente, dentro de algún sueño en donde por más rápido que intentase correr no avanzaba un paso, sentía que la línea por momentos desaparecía y le asustaba; pero luego se percataba que eran las lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Poco le faltó para atreverse a romper las paredes y cruzar todo el tramo en línea recta hacia el Área de Urgencias…

- Siga la línea roja- murmuró Sakura, citando las palabras del mapa- siga la maldita línea roja…

No faltaba mucho. Hacia poco que las otras líneas que la acompañaban habían desaparecido, terminando en la justa entrada del área correspondiente al color. Ahora Sakura solo iba tras una línea, la única que quedaba. Pronto llegaría a su destino… y eso era atemorizante.

Su paso se detuvo antes de virar por la última esquina. La línea continuaba por el pasillo de la derecha, pero ya se había percatado de un letrero anunciando su llegada:

"Área de Urgencias --"

Ahí estaba, al final de aquel pasillo se encontraría con la verdad. ¿Qué tan grave era la condición del muchacho? Tenía que saberlo.

Intentó avanzar, ya sólo debía caminar un poco más y se encontraría con él, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondió. La orden era correcta: "_muévanse piernas_", pero no había reacción alguna.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese miedo? ¿Era acaso que no le importaba ya la condición de su compañero? No… no podía ser eso, su cuerpo no respondía, pero sin embargo temblaba. Ella temía… temía a enterarse de algo que le causase dolor. Cabía esa posibilidad.

"Naruto se muere" había puesto Kakashi en la nota. Después de eso, solamente había encontrado escrita la dirección de aquel hospital.

Su cuerpo le fallaba en un momento crucial, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo, tenía que verle, ya sea vivo o muerto, debía verle.

Intentó no pensar, simplemente actuar. Corrió entonces hasta dar con el último pasillo, giró a la derecha siguiendo la indicación del letrero y no se detuvo hasta que encontró la única cortina puesta en los separos de Urgencias.

No había nombre, ni indicación alguna, pero ella sabía que él se encontraba ahí. Continuó corriendo, mientras en su mente organizaba lo primero que diría al verle.

Quizás no fuese buena idea recibirle con un "Idiota", pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Naruto era un idiota por dejarse herir, y por preocuparla así. Pensó luego en lo que diría: _¡Ánimo! Te recuperarás… Esfuérzate, saldrás adelante… Lo lamento, es todo por mi culpa…_ o quizás, en el peor de los casos, un _Adiós, Naruto_

Detuvo su paso al momento de tocar la cortina con sus dedos, estaba agitada, y sabía que su presencia podía sentirse en el interior, pero no sabía si él podía sentirla. Vislumbró por debajo de la cortina las ruedas de una cama ambulatoria y el cableado de algunos aparatos, esperaba con ansias escuchar el sonido ronco de un respirador, o el murmullo del aire escapando de su boca en un pacífico sueño, quizás alguno que otro ronquido estridente, algo...

Se armó de valor, estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuese, aunque aquello significase que una parte de su corazón muriese al instante. Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas aparecer en su rostro, pero no le importó. Ya sea de tristeza o de felicidad, sabía que terminaría llorando de igual manera.

Aferró ambas manos a la cortina, esperando el momento de correrla para ver el interior, para encontrarse con la verdad. No estaba lista, pero ansiaba saber, y aunque el mal presentimiento reinaba en su corazón desde el momento en pusiese un pie dentro de ese hospital, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese una broma pesada, tal como había pensado al recibir la nota. Esperaba ver a un Naruto sonriente y herido, esperaba regañarle y llamarle idiota, esperaba venir todos los días a cuidarle durante su recuperación, esperaba prometerle que jamás volvería a contraer la gripa. Si, él era un idiota, pero ella era la idiota que le quería…

Los deseos se agolparon, y sus manos temblorosas corrieron la cortina de un solo jalón, al poco el separo quedó totalmente expuesto y pudo ver dentro de él la silueta que reposaba sobre la cama.

- Eres un idiota- murmuró en un sollozo ahogado, mientras las lágrimas manchaban su rostro. Escondió su semblante en la oscuridad del separo, ni si quiera ella sabía cuál era su expresión en ese momento. Sólo sabía que ella estaba ahí, y que él también- Naruto…

Y dicho esto, cerró la cortina tras de sí.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Ya sé que el final es un tanto ambiguo, pero me ha gustado dejarlo así, de esta manera cada quien se imagina lo que desee :D. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer, espero que tambien se den el tiempo de dejarme una review para saber que les ha parecido.

* * *

_By gixds20_


End file.
